Special Interface
by LovePeetaMellark106
Summary: What happens when there is a new special and someone not supposed to be there read to find out not good with summarys better story inside
1. Chapter 1

It started with a party, but not just any party the masquerade ball we all attend every year. Yet here I was sitting on the stupid stairs and waiting for David, while shay was over dancing with some masked figure. He had on a regular tuxedo with a white mask that perfectly commented his jet black hair -which fell almost over his eyes-. When he spun her around shay gave me a encouraging smile, but I just shrugged. 

After about thirty minutes I started to get up and go look for David when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going my dear?" Asked a handsome voice and turned around thinking it would be David, but I was sorely mistaken. The guy that had my shoulder was wearing an all white tuxedo and had a black mask that only covered the right side of his handsome face. His black hair looked as if it had been dyed by black writing ink, and wonderful golden flecked eyes shone brightly in the party lights. 

"Ummm ……to look for someone." I answered trying to think clearly now.

"Well that's too bad I needed some beautiful lady to dance with." He said with a playful grin which pushed me over the top. 

"Well I guess I could have a little fun." I said taking his hand as he led me to the dance floor and we started moving to the beat of the ending song. Little did I know that a certain someone was lurking in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: ok so here is chapter two enjoy**.

As song after song played the mysterious figure and I twirled and danced until we needed a rest. As we walked to the edge of the dance floor I heard one of my favorite songs start up.

_Don't cry to me if you love me _

_You would be here with me _

_You want me come find me_

_make up your mind _

"Oh my god, I didn't think anyone listened to this anymore." I said looking at the masked figure.

"What this? You know it?" He asked taking my hand and we started to dance on the edge of the floor.

"Yeah I love it," I said and started to sing with the music, "_Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself."_

"Wow you sing about a beautiful as you look." He said and laughed in amusement at my major blush.

"Than…thanks." I stuttered as he kept his gaze looked on me yet never missing a beat in the dance.

_can't keep believing _

_we're only deceiving ourselves_

_and I'm sick of the lie _

_and you're too late_

_don't cry to me if you love me _

_you would be here with me_

_you want me come find me _

_make up your mind _

"You know I wonder what you look like without your little rhinestone mask." He said starting to lift the red rhinestone mask off my face.

"Wait you can't here it's against the rules." I said pulling away from his steal gaze and my hand out of his grasp. The music still surged around us as he spoke.

" No but I know a place where we can go to talk in quiet." He said looking around.

"Ummmm…. ok I guess." I said wondering where Shay would be, but decided she could ping me when she was ready.

"Good follow me." He said taking my hand again and leading us out the back way and into a small meadow surrounded by trees.

DPOV

I saw a masked figure lead her out into the most secluded spot at the party, where they heads were close together lips centimeters apart, and talking in what looked like a serious tone.

"No way he is going to my girl!" I whispered furiously to myself and drew my shock stick, but kept it hidden under the sleeve of my tux. I saw them taking off their masks off and staring into each other's pretty faces.

"Never!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran strait toward my girlfriend and the one guy I never wanted hot see her with.

**A/n: Sorry about the abrupt ending , but I need to sleep some time. I will update ASAP in the meantime please review. If you didn't like it still review still review I need them!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Ok so here is chapter three hope you like it. **

**TPOV**

I stood out in the cold holding on to the mysterious figure so close that I felt his warm breath on my face.

"Are you sure no one will see us?" I asked cautiously as he reached his hand up to remove my mask.

"Yes, will you please trust me." He said looking into my eyes. "Do you want me to keep my mask on or not?" He said taking my hand and placing it on his cheek just at the edge of his mask.

"No mask." was all I managed to say before he removed my mask and I removed his in the same instance.

As I looked up I looked into his eyes and realized who the mysterious figure was .

"Tally-wa." He said as he stepped closer breathing his sweet breath even more in my face.

"Zane-la." I said closing the remaining three inches between us until we were practically one person.

Our lips were millimeters apart when I hear a scream and felt Zane collapse in my arms then fall to the ground.

"ZANE!!" I yelled as I looked up to see who had the nerve to do such a thing, and saw David ripping off his mask. "David how co….." I stopped in the middle of my sentence and saw the anger in his eyes and the activated shock stick in his hand.

"How could you? No way he gets you!" David shouted as he lashed out to me with his free hand hitting me across the cheek. "You are mine! No one else's , especially his!" He yelled kicking Zane in the ribs.

"STOP! DAVID!! What is your problem!!!?" I screamed through my dry sobs

"Me?! What are you doing with him? You were supposed to be with me!" David yelled as he grabbed me by the upper arm and yanking me to his chest.

"_You_ never showed up. _You _left me sitting on those damn steps!" I yelled breaking free from his grip. He really thought he could keep hold of me, he wasn't special, and yet he kept his grip.

"Do you really think you can defy me now?" He said tightening his grip. It felt like he was going to break my arm something was defiantly weird here.

"What happened to you, you? You shouldn't be able to keep this grip up I'm special!" I screamed now in frustration.

"Oh. Poor Dr. Cable didn't tell you?" He said with a mocking grin

"Tell me what?" I asked looking down at Zane who was still laying on the ground at our feet.

"That she is recruiting more and more specials she really doesn't care about who we are now, just how we work." He said showing me his arm where it looked like an injection mark.

"That's impossible! She would have had to give you surgery!" I yelled trying once again to break from his grip. Which was a futile effort.

"She can give us the speed and efficacy of the most powerful special without the operation. It only slows us down and she wants undercover specials as well." He said pulling me closer and bringing the shock stick up to my neck, but stopped an inch from me. I could feel the electricity radiating off of the small weapon. "You always were a problem to her she doesn't need you anymore she has better specials now," He said as he slammed the shock stick into my neck.

The last thing I heard before drifting off into unconsciousness was his laughter rumbling through the empty clearing.

**A/n: ok I know I know why the hell David well I said someone who wasn't supposed to be there so there he is but don't worry about anything………yet. Lol well I will update as soon as possible so plz review I need the reviews. Thank you and happy late Halloween. Lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: ok sorry it's been a while I have been busy with projects and band so here is chapter four enjoy.**

**TPOV**

I woke up with my hands tied to a post behind my back and felt a sharp pain in my neck which I could possibly from the shock stick that had been thrust into my neck how long ago was it? How long have I been out? Where was I ,how did I get here ,and where was Zane? So many questions flooded my dizzying head. I tried to look around but was to be stopped by the pain in my neck and noticing my legs were also restrained by the ankle to the pole behind me as well.

"Zane?!" I cried out in frustration.

"Zane isn't here." Said David's voice from somewhere in the shadows and his menacing laughter that went along with it. "I told you Dr. Cable was looking for new recruits and Zane happens to be an excellent participant . Strong, free willed, and good looking we are also planning to help him out with never meeting you so he won't have any problems with thinking for us now." He laughed once again before stepping out of the shadows and removing the hood of the gray clocks the specials now wore to show who and what they were, and how powerful they had become. This was one of the things I had never indulged in when, and now, being special.

"What did Dr. Cable do to you? You aren't the David I used to know!" I said now talking through the dry sobs that broke through my chest.

" No my Tally-wa I'm not. I am more powerful and stronger not I need of your dim witted assistance." H said walking closer and lifting my chin to look into his now menacing pit black eyes.

"But David what about the New Smoke and your mom?" I asked wondering about those poor uglies that were probably now all betrayed.

"All gone. The worthless uglies turned into the brain-washed pretties you have come to hate and my mom well let's just say she is so far down into this damn earth she won't be bothering us anymore with her little antidotes." He said pulling my face closer until I could smell his sour breath.

"David how could you? Your own mother? All those people now damned to being brainwashed." I said trying to turn my head but forgetting his steal grip that kept my eyes locked with his.

"Well no one really cares what precious little special has to say now do they?" He said laughing in my face.

"But you are special too so don't go saying things you regret." I said now a fierce gleam in my eyes.

"No dearest Tally we are not special , or Fausto and I, aren't anymore. We are a new breed of specials the Changelings." He said slamming something into my left arm which immediately sent a shock of dizziness through me. "Oh poor Tally you just know too much." David said lifting his hood back over his face before departing into the darkness leaving me there to fade away into darkness myself.

**A/n: ok sorry it is so short but I just figured you guys needed a chapter to read since I haven't updated in a little bit. Plus I will update Football Fridays soon too so please bear with me. Ok plz review. Thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Ok so here is chapter 5 hope u like and thanks for reviewing **

**DPOV**

Finally I thought, finally I had precious little Tally at my disposal. And little Zane too, poor Tally was nothing without her Zane ……Nothing. I could do anything and have Zane stand there and laugh with me maybe even join in the torture not knowing who or what she was, and yet something was gnawing at the back of my mind, like a puzzle you are missing the piece to and would never find it. I just needed to figure out what it was.

**SPOV**

"Tally?! Tally?!" I yelled walking through the ruins of the old party towers. Not long after Blaine and I started taking a huge explosion, probably the Special's fault, brought both of the towers down along with their many partiers. Blaine followed close behind searching, with his ruined tuxedo and my torn dress we were having trouble walking without tripping. I would trip then he would trip over me it was a disaster.

"Shay baby I think Tally isn't here she might have left before the Specials got here." He said taking my arm and leading me to a crumbling doorway.

"No Blaine I won't give up I have to find here she is my best friend I can't leave her to possibly die." I said looking at him and yanking my hand out of his stone grip.

"Shay-la if you haven't noticed my brother is missing too." He said looking in a burned party room.

"I didn't know you had a brother Blaine." I said turning around.

"Yeah I told you Zane was my older brother and I think I saw Tally leave with him." He said kicking the remains of a burned plank two feet in front of him.

"Oh yeah I remember now, but why would Tally be with Zane she is dating David?" I said walking over to him and taking his hand .

"I don't know but you are right let's keep looking." He said looking in another party room.

"Yeah let's" I said walking around inspecting everything I could.

**ZPOV**

"Tally-wa!" I yelled looking around my cell in astonishment how did I get here all I remember was leaning in to kiss Tally when I passed out cold, and now I am here. Here I was in a room about as big as a normal prison cell with a sink a toilet and a small night table with a little lamp that illuminated most of the room except one little corner. I tried to get up but my arm seemed to be restrained by something, I looked over to find a large I.V. sticking out of my arm and my other arm strapped in place with a huge metal band.

"Zane! Zane! Where are you I can't see." Said Tally's wondrous voice call from the corner in the dark of my cell.

"Tally baby over here just walk forward." I said now wondering what these people had done to her.

"Ok." I heard her say, and in just a minute later I saw her wander out into the little light on the corner of the little night table.

"Tally thank god you are ok I was so worried." I said "Now please come her e and help me out of this."

"Why should I? You are nothing to me now Zane I am more powerful now and you will never be I have powers you would never imagine. I could take you down in a matter of one minute, but that would be a waste of my energy." She said now in an acid tone.

"Tally-wa what did they do to you?" I asked worried now about how she would react to me asking that.

"They only made me stronger Zane something I have been wanting but never really realized it. I must go now and take care of two little brats running around the party towers I took so long to destroy." She said and with that my Tally was gone. Yes I was positive she was still my Tally she just needed to remember who she was, and I would be the one to do that, if it killed me. Which it probably would.

**A/n: Ok I am so sorry, I want to write more I could write till three in the morning which I did lol. But I have to sleep too but please review I need your encouragement for staying up this late. So thanks for the reviews I have and keep them coming. Thanks for reading update ASAP always do. So have a good Thanksgiving!!!!!! Or Turkey Day. Lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys im sorry about this note and everything and im so sorry i havent updated in forever :( ive been busy and then i got a horrible case of writers block i was wondering if any of you guys have any ideas that could help me out. you get recognition and brownie points for all the help :P you guys are amazing readers and i love all the reviews i get and i thank you all i sorry i will update as soon as i can**


End file.
